


Medianoche

by AruKise



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruKise/pseuds/AruKise
Summary: A pesar de la inmensa calma que cubre la noche, dos almas estan juntas admirandose sin importarles nada.Naruto Uzumaki llega a la puerta del apartamento de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se encuentren?





	Medianoche

Medianoche, el momento idóneo dónde la calma total reina, ya que, los habitantes de Konoha están durmiendo plácidamente para empezar con energía al día siguiente. 

Sin embargo, dos almas en particular aún están despiertas. 

Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, estaban juntos, acostados en aquella módica cama, dentro del apartamento que la asignaron al Uchiha, según dictaba el protocolo en Konoha. Cada ninja o civil tenía el derecho de poseer su propia vivienda, el estado te la daba. Los servicios y los gastos de arrendamiento iban por tu cuenta. 

Esta medida se creó luego de que cientos de personas se quedaron sin hogar después del ataque de Pain.   
Sasuke había conseguido el perdón dé su aldea, por lo tanto sus derechos civiles fueron restaurados. Por ello, vivía desde hace una semana en ese apartamento pequeño. Su hogar ya no existía, el barrio Uchiha, jamás sería restaurado, pues el único sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha no iba a demandarlo. 

Mucho menos ahora que salía a un largo viaje de redención. 

Ahí en esa habitación, Naruto reposaba de costado, frente a Sasuke, contemplando cada detalle de su rostro, gracias a la luz natural de la luna, podía observar cada rasgo. Por su parte, Sasuke hacía lo mismo con su compañero. 

Ambos intentaban grabar el rostro, la apariencia y belleza de su alma gemela, pues no se verían por mucho tiempo. 

Esta ceremonia de contemplaciones inicio hacia mediahora.   
Sasuke acababa de preparar su ligero equipaje para su viaje, cuando recibió la visita sorpresa de Naruto, quien simplemente le soltó:

-Quiero estar contigo. ¿Puedo?

Esa simple oración fue suficiente para que el Uchiha, se hicieron a un lado y dejará entrar al rubio .   
Estaba pensándo ir a verte. 

Cavilo Sasuke, sonriendo prepotentemente, el destino era caprichoso, justamente había planeado ir a buscar a Naruto, sentía una extraña necesidad de verle. Y ahora él solo venía.

No hubo palabras después de que Naruto entro a la morada del Uchiha, paso directo a acostarse en la cama, invitando con su lenguaje corporal a que el otro chico lo siguiera. 

De esta manera terminaron uno frente al otro sobre esa cama. 

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que de las miradas, pasarán a las caricias y besos castos. 

Denotando que ya eran más que amigos, pero menos que amantes, pues todavía mantenían su pureza, su inexperiencia en el área sexual y su miedo a enfrentar territorio desconocido, los frenaba. Además si en algo concordaban era que ese momento especial solo pasaría cuando lo hablarán y existiera un mutuo acuerdo de por medio. 

-Vas te vale regresar a la aldea Sasuke-teme--advirtió Naruto sonrojado, rompiendo la romántica atmósfera.   
-Usuratonkachi, por tu culpa, tendré que retrasar mi viaje. --replicó 

Una sonrisa amplia se formó en el rostro del rubio. 

-Esa es una buena noticia, valió la pena venir aquí. --comentó revelando sus intenciones ocultas. 

Sasuke ya lo sabía, cada vez que recibía a Naruto a medianoche, contribuía a retrasar su partida de Konoha, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, le había tomado gusto a ser cómplice de Naruto Uzumaki y sus juegos.


End file.
